The MKR songbook CLAMP didn't want you to see!
by Athena Caruso
Summary: YAY!!! I added a song! and I changed the title so I could add the song!!! (chap 4 is up and IT HAS A TYPO!)
1. track 1 the 12 days of Christmas, MKR st...

THE MKR CHRISTMAS SONG:

"THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS, MKR STYLE"

-----------

On the first day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the second day of Christmas 

Mokona gave to me

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the third day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the fourth day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the fifth day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

FIVE COOL MECHAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the sixth day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

SIX MANGA BOOKS

FIVE COOOL MECHHAAAAASSSSSSS

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the Seventh day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

SEVEN BISHOUJO

SIX MANGA BOOKS

FIVE COOOLLL MEEECCHHAAAAAASSSS!

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the Eighth day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

EIGHT BISHOUNEN! (my ideas are running outt...!!)

SEVEN BISHOUJO!

SIX MANGA BOOKS

FIVE COOL MECHAAAAAAAASSSS!!!!!

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY

----------

On the ninth day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

NINE SUMMONED BEASTS

EIGHT BISHOUNEN

SEVEN BISHOUJO

SIX MANGA BOOKS

FIVE COOL MECHAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY!

----------

On the tenth day of Christmas

Mokona gave to me

TEN FUNKY SWORDS 

NINE SUMMONED BEASTS

EIGHT BISHOUNEN

SEVEN BISHOUJO

SIX MANGA BOOKS

FIVE COOL MECHAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS

TWO MASTER SMITHS!

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY!

----------

On the eleventh day of Christmas 

Mokona gave to me

ELEVEN ORNATE BORDERS

TEN FUNKY SWORDS

NINE SUMMONED BEASTS

EIGHT BISHOUNEN

SEVEN BISHOUJO

SIX MANGA BOOKS

FIVE COOOL MECHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!

FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL!

THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS!

TWO MASTER SMITHS

AND A PILLAR OF A COUNTRY!

----------

On the TWELVETH DAY of Christmas

Mokona gave to me 

**TWELVE EVIL B*STARDS**

**ELEVEN ORNATE BORDERS**

**TEN FUNKY SWORDS**

**NINE SUMMONED BEASTS**

**EIGHT BISHOUNEN**

**SEVEN BISHOUJO**

**SIX MANGA BOOKS**

**FIVE COOOL MECHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!**

**FOUR COUNTRIES IN TOTAL!**

**THREE MAGIC KNIGHTS!**

**TWO MASTER SMITHS**

**AND A PILL-AR OF A COUN-TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

----------

hehehehe, A little early no? XD!


	2. track 2 Crazy Yuzerenai Negai

Crazy Yuzerenai Negai

OH NO! There's homework!

Stupid math...THIS IS BADD!!!

Stupid, oh stupid me!

Why did I, forget to do this??????

The clocks ticking and I am writing like a mad woman

I am so stupid!

Why did I not feel like doing this last night?!?!?

Stupid Algebra and powers

Why did he give me more?

3 pages is enough!!

Who's to blame other than me?

Because I did not feel like doing this!!

OH NO! That's the bell!!

Oh cr*p! I'm not done!!!

Oh well, he won't notice

because he's old, and he doesn't care!

oh why did I just waste, 30 minutes

**Of my useless life?!**


	3. track 3 Oh In Cephiro

THE COPA CABANA: MKR STYLE!!!!! 

--------------------

ROFL! TIME TO MAKE MOCK OF A SONG!!! (it's basically a song fic with me making mock of it with my own lyrics to it)

it's (obviously) to the song : COPA CABANA By Barry Manilow (or Mary Banilow ^^)

God I'm nuts...

-----------------------

-please note it doesn't go exactly with the song beat timing...lol...it's to suit my hyper needs-

HER NAME WAS FUU-CHAN, SHE WAS A SCHOOL GIRL

WITH SILLY FEATHERS IN HER HAIR, AND SKIRT CUT DOWN TO THERE

SHE WOULD USE MAGIC, AND GET KNOCKED OUT 

SHE TRIED TO BE A KNIGHT, FERIO ALWAYS TAGGED ALONG

AMONGST THE DEADLY WOODS, THEY KILLED FROM 8 till 4 (O_o;;;)

THEY WERE YOUNG AND THEY HAD EACH OTHER

WHO COULD ASK FOR MORE!

CUZ IN CEPhIRO! OH IN CEPHIRO! 

THE HOTTEST SPOT NORTH OF...uhh...CHIZETA (doesn't rhyme...O_O;;)

HERE IN CEPHIRO, OH IN CEPHIRRROOOOOOOOO

MAGIC AND PASSION WERE ALWAYS THE FASHION

IN CEPHIRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They fell in love...

Oh in....Oh in CEphiro....

HER NAME WAS ASKA (O_o;;), SHE WORE A ROBE

SHE WAS ESCORTED TO HER THRONE, SHE SAW FUU-CHAN FIGHTING THERE!

AND WHEN SHE FINISHED, SHE KNOCKED HER OUT

BUT ASKA WHEN A BIT TOO FAR, FERIO SAILED ACROSS THE SKY (not rhyming whatsoever...)

AND THE NINJAS FLEW, AND THe WALLS WERE SMASHED IN TWO

THERE WAS BLOOD AND A SINGLE GUNSHOT (?)  
BUT JUST WHO SHOT WHO?!

CUZ IN CEPhIRO! OH IN CEPHIRO! 

THE HOTTEST SPOT NORTH OF CHIZETA 

HERE IN CEPHIRO, OH IN CEPHIRRROOOOOOOOO

MAGIC AND PASSION WERE ALWAYS THE FASHION

IN CEPHIRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SHE LOST HER LOVE...

OH IN, OH IN CEPHIRO....

OH IN, OH IN CEPHIRO...

OH IN CEPHIRO

OH IN, OH IN CEPHIRO

LIFE IN CHIZETA

HAVE A BANANA 

MAGIC AND PASSION, ALWAYS IN FASHION

HER NAME IS FUU-CHAN, SHE WAS A SCHOOLGIRL (and she still is)

AND THAT WAS...ONLY 1 YEAR AGO, WHEN tHEY USED TO Go TO CEPHIRO

NOW IT's...STILL CEPHIRO, BUT NOT FOR FUU-CHAN

STILL IN THE SKIRT SHE USED TO WEAR, NO MORE FEATHERS IN HER HAIR

SHE SITS THERE SO REFINED AND CRIES HERSELF HALF BLIND

SHE HAS HER YOUTH BUT NO MORE FERIO

NOW SHe's LOST HER MIND!

CUZ IN CEPhIRO! OH IN CEPHIRO! 

THE HOTTEST SPOT NORTH OF CHIZETA 

HERE IN CEPHIRO, OH IN CEPHIRRROOOOOOOOO

MAGIC AND PASSION WERE ALWAYS THE FASHION

IN CEPHIRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DON't FALL IN LOVE

DON't FALL IN LOVE

OH IN CEPHIRO

OH IN CEPHIRO

OH IN, OH IN CEPHIRO

OH IN CEPHIRO (repeat 'til end) 

----------


	4. track 4 Crazy Hikari to Kage wo Dakishim...

CRAZY HIKARI TO KAGE WO DAKISHITMETA MAMA!!!!

---

  Yes I am clinically insane. I'm sure most of you already noticed that.

From Umi's POV when she's wanting to attack Mokona

---

_I hold this wooden Mallet in my Hand_

_Mokona's trembling in my shadow_

_Moving far away_

_I can't give up on chasing this little rat_

_And my love, will be there_

_and will sweatdrop again and agaaiinn!!!_

_When I looked to the trembling thing_

_All the puffy-ness so yummyyy_

_Those tears fall right down_

_In front of me_

_To the ocean of my drool! (She wants to eat him, obviously)_

_Though the brightness of the lights_

_Has darkened up the room_

_My friends holding_

_a lamp, that I may use for my needs!_

_I hold this wodden mallet in my hand_

_Mokona's tembling in my shadow_

_Moving far away_

_I can't give up on chasing this little rat_

_And my love, will be there_

_And will sweatdrop once again_

_With each smack of the mallet_

_I'll find that marshmallow yet!_


End file.
